familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:192.133.12.101
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Danny Smith page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 22:20, December 11, 2012 I don't understand why I was blocked. There is relevant information missing from pages related to Danny Smith, Rhode Island College, and Steve Smith & the Nakeds. I wasn't given any warning prior to being blocked by Buckimion. If it's this wiki's policy to ban users for simply adding facts to articles, that's ridiculous. I didn't vandalize or make any bad edits, I simply added a line that states Danny Smith attended Rhode Island College, and wrote a comic for that school's paper about a man and his talking dog. I was about to add a note on the Steve Smith & the Nakeds article that Steve is Danny's older brother, but I was blocked. This isn't irrelevant information for a wiki or vandalism! As it stands, the Steve Smith & the Nakeds article makes no sense to a reader, unless they already know that Steve Smith is Danny's brother, which is why the band is on the Volume 6 DVD set in the first place. The Rhode Island College article would likewise make more sense if it were noted that one of the show's head writers and executive producers is a graduate from it - that's why it was included in the show. As I said, all I did was edit a couple of articles in good faith and in proper style. I didn't deserve a ban, and if admins abuse their power to ban people on a whim, the wiki will suffer because pertinent trivia and information that is out there will not find its way here, which, I thought, was the whole point of a wiki. If you would create an account so I can properly leave messages and be assured you would read them I might be inclined to talk first before shooting. Your edit has no source link to back up your statement, particularly in regards to the comics created. Two, this isn't wikipedia. We only need to give a short bio, not someone's life story. AFTER consideration, I'm reinstating both edits but you reverse me at your own peril. --Buckimion (talk) 22:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Buckimion - Thank you for the consideration. I didn't make an account as my only area of interest was connecting the Danny Smith/RIC/Steve Smith connection of Family Guy; beyond that I'm just a reader of this wiki. I met Danny Smith earlier this year and he told me about the comics he wrote while at RIC and how he thought it was ironic that he now works for a show with the same premise, which I figured would be an interesting connection for readers to make; I'll look for a source that references them. The only other edit I was planning to make is a sentence each on the Danny Smith article and the Steve Smith & the Nakeds article noting that they are brothers. I did remove your block but ask that if you wish to make a connection to Danny and Steve you please provide a link to an independent source for confirmation. (Not Wikipedia where anyone can add what they want.) Yes, I can be a pain in the ass but the staff actually come here themselves to add and read things since I can be trusted to be a stickler for facts. When I saw your IP trace back to the East coast I figured it wasn't anything more than a fanboy until I got a better look and saw it came from RIC. Now I figured it was a matter of pride. FWIW, Danny is perhaps my favorite member of the crew. --Buckimion (talk) 23:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks - you hit the nail on the head. As a Rhode Island native and RIC alum, I certainly wanted the Danny Smith reference in part as a matter of pride. Rhode Island's a small enough state as it is, and RIC being the only public college in this state, there aren't too many fellow alumni out there whose work is known around the country! I went ahead and created an account because, as I was looking for a source for the Danny/Steve connection, I stumbled across a statement by Danny that it was he who came up with the idea of calling the Griffin's hometown Quahog at http://www.frankocomedy.com/Articles/Personality/PPDannySmith.html (reprinted article from "The Valley Breeze," a local paper that interviewed Danny), and as you said, if I'm going to be making edits to articles, I should have an account! Forgot to sign NickLima